


A Million Years

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Virgin!Louis, also harry has a hair kink but were not gonna talk about it either, i feel dumb for tagging those two whatever, i guess, im acknowledging right now how sappy the title is ok dont talk about it, insecure!louis, larry-freeform, lots of hickeys, lots of tickling, no one cares danielle, okay im done now thank u, so.., this doesnt even hav actual sex in it so mentioning his virginity is sorta irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always ends up feeling guilty that he's not ready to give Harry what he wants. Harry shows him how much fun they can have while they wait together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Years

Louis was in a relaxed, affectionate mood one afternoon-a mood Harry always found completely irresistible. Louis was curled up in Harry’s lap on their couch as they watched a superhero movie on Netflix that Louis had pouted to watch but had long since forgotten about, his attention now being solely set on Harry. One hand was gently holding Harry’s jaw as he busied himself with littering his neck with love bites. Harry was trying to focus on the TV in front of him instead of everything he wanted to do with Louis right now. He attempted to concentrate on the movie’s plot, willing himself to get distracted from his boyfriend. When Louis began biting lightly on the soft skin right below his ear, Harry’s body began to betray him. Louis could feel Harry getting hard; he knew full well this might have happened and he knew he needed to stop, but not until he was thoroughly finished with working on his current mark.

Harry groaned in spite himself, his eyes closing and his hands roaming Louis’ body until they stopped on his ass and kept a firm grip. With Louis straddling him and sucking on his neck so enthusiastically, he couldn't help but shallowly grind his hips up, aiding his growing erection. Louis finally detached himself from Harry’s neck and made to roll off, but Harry’s strong hands had him locked in place. He felt Harry’s bulge grinding into his crotch and bowed his head to Harry’s chest, moaning quietly. He allowed himself a few moments before reaching behind and grabbing Harry’s wrists more determinedly.

“H, stop. I’m- I don’t wanna…” Louis said quietly as he rolled off Harry’s lap.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked dazedly. “’m sorry, love. Got a little carried away,” he said as he ran his thumb across Louis’ chin with a small smile.

“No, I’m sorry… for…” Louis trailed off, grazing Harry’s neck with the back of his hand. Harry grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles while looking fondly at Louis, who would always be his greatest weakness.

“You’re fine, Lou. You can be a bit irresistible sometimes is all.” He smiled genuinely at Louis, who was looking distinctly put out. Harry kept hold of his hand and snuggled a little closer into Louis.

“No, at least let me get you off now. It’s my fault, I shouldn't have started…” Louis insisted s he turned his body towards Harry again. He looked guiltily off to the side, beginning to run his free hand up Harry’s thigh for a bit before palming his bulge.

It was Harry’s turn to stop Louis’ advances as he removed Louis’ hand. “You’re not obligated to do anything, baby,” he told Louis, quickly picking up on his obvious drop of enthusiasm. “Let’s just finish the movie, yeah?” He pecked Louis once on the cheek and squeezed his hand. “We’re fine,” he assured him quietly. Harry willed his erection to go down so he could properly cuddle Louis again.

They were on their second movie and something wasn’t sitting right with Harry. He’d coaxed Louis back on his lap and they watched the next movie in silence. Harry could feel Louis’ hesitance to relax into his hold and how tense Louis still remained, not to mention his unusual silence. Harry frowned thoughtfully as he rubbed his hand down Louis’ arm and kissed his cheek. Louis looked up at him with a questioning expression, no traces of a smile on his face.

“What’s up, Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

He watched as Louis’ mouth tightened in a thin line as he lowered his head slightly when he answered with “Nothing.”

Harry wrapped his arms more entirely around the boy in his lap. “Trust me, babe. Don’t shut me out,” he said.

Louis sighed and let his head drop to Harry’s shoulder. Harry kissed his exposed neck, never missing a chance to kiss any part of Louis.

“I’m sorry I got you all worked up earlier and left it at that. I just feel really bad that we can’t….” Louis trailed off quietly, too ashamed to spell it out. He bit his lip and resolutely kept his glance away from Harry.

“Don’t blame yourself, love. I’ve told you a million times, it’s more than fine that you want to wait. It’s a choice we’ve made together, yeah?” Harry said as he continued trailing kisses over Louis’ neck.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis said, still looking dejected but finally allowing himself relax into Harry’s touch.

Harry leaned in close to Louis’ ear. “I swear I’d wait a million years for you, Lou. Even if you decide you never want to, I’ll always be here with you,” Harry told him honestly, willing Louis to believe him.

“I love you, Hazza,” Louis said, wanting Harry to know how appreciative he was of Harry’s infinite patience. They had been dating for a little more than a year and they’ve discussed Louis’ wanting to wait many times before, whenever Louis felt guilty for letting their make out sessions get too heated. Louis trusted Harry completely, loved him completely, but still found he didn’t feel ready. He had never been with another man the way he wanted so desperately to be with Harry. As comfortable as they were with each other, no matter how many handjobs or blowjobs they’d share, Louis continually shied away from anything more, despite his desire to be as close with his boyfriend as he wanted. But Harry meant every word of his patience, every unspoken effort to calm down after they’ve gotten each other worked up. Louis was sure he wanted to go all the way with Harry someday, but Harry’s promise of staying by his side even if Louis decided otherwise made his heart melt.

“I feel guilty for always killing the mood. Wanna be closer to you, but maybe not yet,” Louis told him, his words hanging in their darkening living room as time passed in the late afternoon.

Harry kept his arms firmly wrapped around Louis, squeezing slightly and planting a big kiss on his cheek. “Don’t feel bad, honey. You know I understand and I’d never dream of pressuring you for more before you’re sure you’re ready. And just because we’ve decided to wait doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun in the meantime,” Harry told him, nodding solemnly with his eyes closed.

Louis barely had time to give him a questioning look before Harry began tickling him like his life depended on it. Louis face finally broke out in a huge smile as he tried to fight his way off Harry’s lap, but Harry was keeping him in a secure hold.

“Harry, stop! Let me off!” Louis begged him between his breathless gasps as he squirmed on Harry’s lap, all with an unfaltering grin thanks to Harry’s relentless tickling. Harry finally stopped his fervent movements to keep his struggling boy on his lap while chuckling at Louis’ little laughs of pleasure. He shifted Louis in his lap so he was straddling Harry again. He rubbed his hand down Louis’ neck before bringing his head down to kiss him sweetly, both of them still smiling big. They continued to make out like that as minutes passed, neither one even considering it to be leading to anything sexual until Harry brought his hand down to snake in between their bodies and start slowly palming at Louis’ crotch, his bulge growing quickly.

Louis disconnected their mouths, both of them panting slightly, to look at Harry with a curious expression.

“Can I make you feel good tonight, Lou?” he asked as he continued to rub his hand over Louis’ erection. “Can we try something new?” Harry asked, scanning Louis’ face for any sign of hesitance or uncertainty. When he was met by only Louis’ questioning expression he pressed further on. “Can I eat you out, baby?”

Louis’ breath hitched and Harry could feel his dick give an excited twitch in his hand. A grin slowly spread on Harry's face as he gazed up at Louis still straddling him, who was now smiling slightly and finally nodded, looking Harry in the eye. At that, Harry moved his other hand down and began to work at taking off Louis’ pants.

Louis returned to kissing Harry as he pulled Louis’ pants past his ass and down his thighs. Louis finally got off Harry and took his pants off all the way, his boxer briefs tenting obscenely. Harry sat up and ran his hands slowly up and down Louis’ sides as if reconciling his forceful tickling. He reached the hem of Louis’ t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. He placed one hand gently on his chest and cocked his head to kiss Louis some more.

Louis bunched up Harry’s shirt in his hands and tugged slightly. Harry hastily unbuttoned it and yanked it off without breaking their kiss. Their hands roamed each other’s chests and shoulders while Harry sucked a love bite into Louis’ pulse point. Harry, being satisfied with his work, stood up to take off his jeans as well. He pushed his hands under Louis’ thighs, Louis’ arms immediately wrapped around Harry’s neck as Harry lifted him in his arms, Louis locking his ankles against Harry’s back.

They stood like that for a bit, Harry’s supporting Louis with his huge hands secure under his ass as he ran his thumbs back and forth against the soft fabric in a subtly soothing way. They kissed softly for a bit in the middle of their living room, Harry reveling in the weight of Louis in his arms, humming lightly at the thought of this boy being all his to love, all his to pleasure tonight. He carried him to their bedroom down the hall, placing him lovingly on his back on their bed. Harry immediately straddled him as he kissed down his neck, stopping to give Louis a love bite at the center of his chest. He continued kissing down his torso, his thumbs massaging circles in his tummy.

He moved his hands down to remove Louis’ boxers, his head level with Louis’ dick as it lay against his stomach. Harry sucked a few marks into Louis’ hips until Louis whined out his name to hurry up and do something.

Harry moved up to speak into Louis’ mouth as they kissed lazily. “Relax, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you,” Harry promised. He ran his hands all over Louis’ ass and upper thighs, occasionally cupping his balls just to hear him whine into his mouth. “I’d spend a million years getting to know your body. Wanna know where all your sweet spots are and what sounds you make for me when I touch you.”

Louis moaned at that and arched his back slightly towards Harry above him. “You already know a lot of that, Haz,” he responded breathlessly.

Harry only hummed and pressed their lips together once more before pulling back as his hand trailed from his Louis’ thigh to his ass, his thumb finding his hole and rubbing gently over it. Louis stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth open and breathing heavily. “I’ll stop the second you ask me to if you get uncomfortable, okay?” Louis nodded and said, “Okay, Haz. I trust you.”

Harry smiled at that and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. “I love you,” he told him, slowly kissing everywhere on his face. “You know, this is the first time I’ve touched you here,” he said, his thumb still working over Louis’ hole.

“I know. Feels nice,” Louis said, becoming familiar with the new feeling. “I want your fingers inside me someday, but…” Louis let the words die in his mouth, his smile dropping from his face.

Harry wasn’t having that. “But tonight is about me licking you out, making you feel good, and we’re not doing anything you’re not ready for, _and we’re not gonna worry about it_ ,” Harry finished, murmuring lowly in Louis’ ear while his hand crept up to pinch at Louis’ side, tickling him again.

The smile returned to Louis’ face as he squirmed for a bit, and Harry was satisfied. He kissed his forehead before swiping his thumb across Louis’ hole a last time and siting back on his feet. “Do you wanna stay on your back like this, love?”

Louis nodded and said, “Wanna hold your hair while you do it.”

Harry moaned at that and bent down to press kisses to his inner thigh. "Yeah, I'd like that, too."

He got a pillow to rest Louis’ hips on to get better access. He shuffled down so he was lying on his stomach. “Love seeing you all spread out for me,” he told Louis, gazing at his pink puckered hole and his flushed dick against his tummy, legs lying open and waiting.

Harry leaned in and finally licked over Louis’ hole, hearing Louis moan softly. He continued licking over it, hands wrapped around Louis’ thighs. He would occasionally blow cool air over the wet area, determined to give Louis the most pleasurable experience possible. Louis keened into his touch, shifting his hips to get closer to Harry’s mouth.

His hands eventually found Harry’s long curls, his tiny fists tugging slightly. Harry moaned at the feeling with his mouth pressed right against Louis’ hole, causing Louis’ moans to follow.

He was licking fervently at Louis’ hole, his whole mouth and chin wet and his lips cherry red and shining. Louis couldn’t believe how good it felt, having Harry’s expert lips and tongue pressing all around his most private area and his nose pressing into his perineum.

Louis’ grip tightened in Harry’s hair, moaning his name and basking in this new attention Harry was giving him. He needed to come, needed Harry to touch him, and was about to tell him as much until Harry began pushing his tongue harder against his hole, slipping it past his rim. Louis got completely lost in the sensation, his mind muddled as all his focus was on the feeling of Harry’s tongue inside him.

Harry licked purposefully into his tight velvety heat, hearing Louis whine out his name and grind down into his touch. He worked his tongue as deep as he could into Louis, encouraged by Louis’ moans and feeling him pressing closer to Harry’s mouth. Harry had never experienced Louis in this way, tasting him in such a reserved place, and he couldn’t get enough. He loved knowing how intensely it was affecting Louis, too, feeding off Louis’ noises and moans of his name.

He worked his mouth over Louis’ area and licked into his hole in a loving manner, willing to give his baby anything he wanted. Louis finally found the coherency to ask Harry what he meant to before he got completely lost in the pleasure.

“H, I needa come so bad,” Louis groaned, tugging more forcefully on Harry’s hair to let him know what he wanted. Harry hummed into Louis’ heat in acknowledgment and continued to lick into his hole for a bit longer before pulling away.

“I want you to come untouched, just from my tongue. Can you do that for me, baby?” Harry asked him, voice gravelly and mouth shining.

Louis looked a little unsure, willing to try but not keen on disappointing Harry. “I don’t know if I can, Haz. Never done it before,” he answered, shrugging slightly.  
Harry resumed running his thumb over Louis’ hole, now slick with spit and more pliant. “I think you can do it, Lou. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t believe you could,” Harry promised him, gazing benevolently at his boyfriend who was breathing heavily with sweat slicked on his face. “Will you be a good boy and come for me, love?” Harry asked, dipping his thumb just slightly passed Louis’ rim.

“ _Fuck_. Yeah, Hazza, I’ll try,” Louis said, his eyes closed and head back as he felt Harry massaging his hole like that.

Harry lowered his head and kissed Louis’ thigh again. “I know you can do it, babe. Just let go for me,” Harry urged him sweetly before bowing his head to resume licking at Louis’ hole, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

Louis hummed softly. “Feels so good, Harry. You make me feel so good,” Louis said into the quiet of their dark, moonlit bedroom. Harry hummed back happily at his words. Louis’ fingers tangled into Harry’s hair again and focused on relaxing enough to reach his orgasm. Harry urged him on, licking into his tight walls with a renewed energy. He had taken to moaning into Louis’ heat, knowing the vibrations were sure to drive Louis crazy and closer to his climax.

After a few minutes, Louis could feel his stomach tightening a bit. He chased the feeling and concentrated only on how good Harry’s lips and tongue felt. “I’m close, Haz,” Louis told him, his fists curling in Harry’s hair. Harry gripped Louis’ thighs firmly, spreading them further apart as he licked earnestly into Louis’ slick hole, humming maddeningly against his opening.

It was all Louis could feel- the vibrations, Harry’s tongue, and his hot breath against his wet skin when he pulled back for air. Harry could feel Louis clenching around his tongue and knew how close he was, determined to finish Louis off with as much pleasure as he could give him.

Louis was whining Harry’s name with tears in his eyes, knuckles white with his fists tightened in Harry’s hair. He found himself grinding down onto Harry’s tongue, chasing the feeling of his climax. Harry licked into Louis’ clenched hole as deep as he could while Louis’ red cock released onto his tummy, his come hitting his chest and torso.

Harry was helping him ride out the aftershocks, slowing down his enthusiastic energy and returned to licking over Louis’ hole. Louis finally evened out his breathing and pulled Harry away by his hair, causing Harry to moan and close his eyes.

When he opened them, the sight of Louis went straight to his cock. His face and chest were flushed red, his messy come contrasting greatly as it painted white streaks across his body. His face was shining and his hair was damp with sweat. He lay with his eyes closed and mouth parted slightly, trying to steady his breathing.

He quickly slid off the boxers he still had on, freeing his erection that had been growing since he first tasted Louis. He groaned when he finally got his hand on his cock, pumping his fist quickly and swiping his thumb over the head. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, jerking himself off above Louis.

Louis’ hand replaced his after a few moments, making Harry moan and breathe out Louis’ name. He could still taste Louis on his lips. He was so happy he could try something new with him, pleasure him in another way. He looked down at his boyfriend lying under him, heavy-lidded and licking his lips in concentration. His practiced hand was jerking Harry off just the way he liked it and Harry couldn’t hold back anymore. He released onto Louis’ tummy, his come joining Louis’ on his stomach and chest. He moaned out Louis name as Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s slit, getting come all down his fingers.

Harry flopped down by Louis, feeling boneless as he rested his head in Louis’ lap and curled into the older boy, his knees near Louis’ head. He watched Louis lick his fingers clean, both boys gazing at each other with dark eyes. Harry snapped out of his trance long enough to get some tissues near their bed to wipe down Louis’ tummy.

When he returned to bed after throwing away the tissues, Louis tackled him on his back and pinned him down, peppering his face in kisses. Harry was caught off guard at his sudden burst of energy, but was soon preening under all of Louis’ attention. Louis had him in a tight hold, arms wrapped around Harry at his waist and shoulders while straddling him. “I love you,” Louis told him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “so much.”

Harry was glowing from Louis’ showering of affection, clearly pleased that he’d helped restore Louis to his earlier loving mood. He wriggled one hand free to rest at the small of Louis’ back, rubbing it slowly. “If I would’ve known I’d get this reaction from rimming you, I would’ve done it a long time ago,” Harry teased him, grinning when it made Louis giggle. “I love you too, baby,” he said, rubbing at Louis’ hip.

Louis hummed and pressed their lips together, both of them smiling into it. He pulled away slightly, pressing their foreheads together. “You make everything better, Hazza. You always know how to put my worries to bed,” Louis told him seriously.

“It’s not the only thing I know how to put to bed,” Harry mumbled, cheekily trailing his hand down Louis’ back to rest on his ass. Louis laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. After a few moments of silence and gazing upon Louis’ happy face above his, Harry concluded, “I’d spend a million years trying to make you laugh, Lou.”

Louis looked down and snickered to himself. “In that case, you may want to think up some new knock-knock jokes, love,” Louis told him with his eyebrows raised in a knowing look.

“Heyyyy,” Harry pouted at him. “You love my jokes and you know it.”

Louis smiled wide and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, making no move to get off of Harry’s waist as he relaxed on top of him. “Your shitty jokes will be the death of me, I’ll admit it.” Harry chuckled and resumed rubbing at Louis’ back.

Louis pulled his arms out from underneath Harry’s back and brought one hand up to his hair, tilting Harry’s head so he had better access to kiss his neck. “You’re my best friend, H. Make me so happy.”

Harry’s spirits soared at the thought of making this beautiful boy so happy. He basked in the feeling of Louis on top of him, loving being pressed to him like this or holding him in any way. It had been over a year, and he could still feel the little flushes of pleasure every time he made Louis laugh or smile. “Best friends forever,” Harry replied, chuckling but sincere nevertheless.

He turned his head to face Louis, whose chin was hooked over Harry’s shoulder as he was kissing up his neck. They smiled at each other for a few moments before kissing chastely with their eyes closed. Harry tugged a blanket over both of them, knowing Louis must be getting chilly as neither of them had bothered putting their clothes back on.

He hadn’t planned on it, but his hands were right there. Harry gave Louis’ side one last jab with his thumb, causing Louis to yelp and squirm slightly. Harry broke out in giggles, finding it difficult to resist any opportunity to tickle his boyfriend. Harry’s sweet quiet giggles soon caused Louis to follow, both of them eventually erupting into full on laughing fits. Louis knocked their heads together, the two of them calming down to quiet giggles again. Harry moved his hands to run up and down Louis’ back, no longer threatening to pinch at his sides.

Louis pecked Harry’s nose and Harry turned his head to stare at the ceiling, Louis snuggling into his neck and curly hair. In that moment, all Harry could think about was his sincere willingness to wait for Louis, wait for him to feel ready for Harry to make love to him and make him feel as good as he deserved. He was never more unwavering of anything than he was of his patience to wait however long Louis needed, be it a million years or just one more night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, stay tuned for a second part :)  
> You can find me almost anywhere at danielle_eirene (with a hyphen or underscore).  
> [Here's my tumblr.](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
